


Vices

by FaeQueenInu



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: And I seriously have no idea which ship is gonna be the final ship at this point, Darcy has questionable morals in this, Eventual Romance, F/M, Loki is a bad influence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, but makes lots of good points, villain AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeQueenInu/pseuds/FaeQueenInu
Summary: She had never meant to become the villain. She just wanted to do what she thought was right and have a little fun along the way. But as the lines begin to blur and the world starts to look a little bleaker, she begins to wonder if maybe the villains had it right all along.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Darcy Lewis & Natasha Romanov, Darcy Lewis & Tony Stark, Darcy Lewis/Loki, Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes & Darcy Lewis, James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis, Jane Foster & Darcy Lewis, Jane Foster/Thor, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Vices

**Author's Note:**

> I really should not be writing ANOTHER story but this has been sitting open on my laptop for a year and fuck it, I want to write it.

“I can’t believe she got away _again_!”

The angry shout erupted from the elevator, jarring her attention away from the fridge and towards the group of do gooders filtering into the common room. Rarely did she mingle with them after a fresh fight with _her_ , but she couldn’t resist the temptation.

“Who got away again?” she asked coyly, snagging a soda from the shelf and spinning around to face them. Though at the sight of the group, she had to bite her lip to keep from laughing: the signs of who was responsible was _very_ clear on them.

“Ha _ha_ , Lewis. Come on, get your chuckles out,” Barton drawled, holding his arms wide to show off the copious amounts of glitter clinging to him and his uniform. “I swear to god, if she glitter bombs me _one more time!-_ “

“I think it’s a good look for you, Clint,” a voice purred behind him, and Darcy watched as the Widow prowled into the room, not even sparing her pouting partner a glance.

“You just say that because she never turns you into a glittery disco ball!” he accused, stalking after her. “I swear, she has a thing for you because you never end up like the rest of us!”

Letting out a snort, she popped open her soda and glanced between the two. “I certainly would show Nat favoritism. I mean, _just look at her_!”

Natasha gave her a conspiratorial smirk while Barton just floundered. “Well, it still doesn’t explain how she _always_ spots my nests.”

“The girl can conjure everything from escape portals to _glitter_ bombs as well as levitate and throw your ass across the city, and all you are concerned about is her being able to spot you?” All eyes turned to the man striding off the elevator, who had an air of irritation but eyes of determination, which was a bad combo in him. “Trust me, birdbrain, you should be happy that she is just taunting us right now.”

“Tony’s right.” Now all eyes turned to the other man stepping off the elevator, still clad in his red, white, and blue. “We are lucky that she has not been particularly violent towards us. Given the extent of her powers, she could easily overwhelm us if we don’t figure out how to handle her.”

Heading over towards the bar, Stark scooped up a bottle of aged Scotch and poured a hefty glass. “Given her past few interactions with you, Cap, maybe you should ask her out on a date.” Throwing back the drink with ease, he added, “Might calm her down a bit.”

Rogers let out a heavy sigh. “I wish I could say that this was the worst suggestion you ever made.”

“Wait, so Cap is pulling a Batman and Catwoman with the new villain chick?” Darcy asked, feigning confusion but obviously just wanting the gory details.

“No, I’m not.”

“Wait, you actually understood my reference?”

“I understood the intention, Darcy.”

Natasha let out an amused hum. “Not exactly what I had in mind when it came to setting you up on a date, but beggars can’t be choosers.”

“For the love of-“ Throwing his hands in the air, he shouted, “I am _not_ asking out Eris! Can we stay focused on the real issue at hand?!”

“Yeah,” Barton chimed in. “Like how we are going to stop her from using me as sparkly target practice!”

“Exactly!- Wait, _Barton NO_.”

“It’s a serious concern! I have glitter where glitter should _not_ be, Cap.”

Dropping his head to his hands, he muttered, “I should have stayed on ice.”

* * *

Having slipped out of the room, Darcy trotted down the staircase, chuckling to herself. After heading down two floors, she keys in her security code and slips through the door, jogging down the hall.

The floor was entirely dedicated to lab space. About half the floor belonged to her and Jane (technically just Jane, but Darcy liked to have partial claim to the space) and the other half was Dr. Banner’s. Considering she did not see him post battle, she assumed he was in post Hulk nap time mode. The transformation usually laid him out for at least a couple hours, followed by a binge fest of food nearly on par with Thor.

Entering in another code and looking into the eye scanner by the door, a beep sounded and the glass slid away, allowing her into their main lab. “Sup, Boss Lady!”

Letting out a noncommittal grunt, Jane did not even bother looking up from her notes, furiously writing away. She was on what Darcy assumed to be Stage Three of a Science! Bender. It wasn’t preferable and Jane was beginning to smell a bit, but the fruit she sat next to the scientist had been eaten during Darcy’s break so it’s not _too_ concerning.

Still, a shower would be first on the agenda tonight before _sleep_. Darcy had done a good job keeping the Benders within the Stage Three range. Stage Four usually included delirious Jane and fun conversations, but the risk of Stage Five Bender Jane is too great.

Stage Five Jane is _goddamn_ ** _terrifying_** _._

Dropping down into the chair next to Jane, she took a chug of her soda, staring at the tiny scientist intently, hoping Jane would notice.

Of course, she didn’t.

Clearing her throat, Darcy drawled, “So, the team ran into Eris again-“

Jane slammed her pen down, jumping out of her chair and grabbing Darcy by the shoulders, “Wait, really?!”

“Yes?….” Darcy replied in confusion, and before she could ask what was wrong, Jane was off like a rocket. “Wait, what? Jane, hold on!” She took off after the scientist, grabbing her before she could fly out the door. “What in the hell is going on?”

Trying in vain to yank away from her assistant, Jane yelled, “Tony better have gotten my readings, or I’m going to send Thor after him!”

“What readings?!”

Finally giving up on trying to pull away, Jane sighed in defeat. “Tony and I built a device to read the inputs that she puts off when teleporting. My hope is that it will help with building the bridge.”

Blinking in surprise, she asked, “Tony actually helped you with Science!?”

“It’s not like it wouldn’t help him!” she countered. “They can start getting a handle on Eris.”

Huffing loudly, Darcy muttered, “I don’t know _why_ they keep trying to stop her. It's not like she hurts anyone…”

“…what?”

Shaking her head, she remarked, “Never mind. Besides, how do you expect to get the device _back_ anyway?”

Looking at Darcy as if it were obvious, she replied, “It has a tracker.”

“…oh.”

Pulling away from Darcy, she called out, “I will be back soon! I’m going to find Stark.”

“…okay.” Watching the tiny scientist run off towards the elevators until she disappeared from view, Darcy then went into complete panic mode. “Shit, shit, _shit_!”

Darting out of the lab and down the hall, she shoved open the door to the stairwell, flying down the stairs at a breakneck pace, nearly falling down several times. Once she reached her floor, she quickly typed in the code before sprinting off down the hall.

Only to collide face first into a _very_ solid person.

“Oof!”

“Easy there, doll,” came a voice as she felt hands settle on her shoulders. “You seem to be in a rush.”

Glancing up, Darcy felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment. “Bucky! Hi! Uh…” She should have planned for this. Ever since he had moved in with Steve on her floor, she had been taking extra precautions… between him and Jarvis, she had been ready to pull her hair out. “Sorry, just, the Boss Lady stepped out for a minute, and I needed something from my room…”

“So you snuck out?” He had a shit eating grin on his face that made her stomach flip. She usually wasn’t a mess like this, but he caught her off guard. Usually he avoided most of the other Tower residents, but somehow they always seemed to run into each other.

“Only for a minute!” she replied defensively, which only made him chuckle. “And I’m in a bit of a rush…”

“Say no more,” he answered smoothly, letting his hands slip off her shoulders as he stepped aside.

Darting off, she called out over her shoulder. “Sorry!”

“Just meet me for dinner Friday and consider yourself forgiven,” came his teasing reply.

Blushing even more heavily, she lamely replied, “Sure!” before darting into her room. “Way to be a spaz, Darce…” she muttered to herself, somehow completely sidetracking the the train of thought to realize what she had just agreed to.

Shaking her head, she shoved aside her embarrassment focused on the issue at hand. The device. Heading off towards her bedroom, she quickly began to search the floor, tossing aside the spare clothes thrown haphazardly around the room. Ducking her head under the bed, she let out a triumphant “Aha!”

She had never seen the device before, but it was easy to tell that this _had_ to be it. It looked like a small thermos with weird wires and switches attached. “I can’t just send you anywhere…”

Deciding that the best course would be the course that would piss off Tony the most, she laid her empty hand on the floor, her eyes flaring a blinding white, her hands turning a purple so dark it was nearly black as a similarly colored portal appeared. Then, she simply tossed the thermos thing into the portal, then, after thinking for a minute, conjured up something else to toss in before letting it shut.

Standing up, she brushed off the imaginary dirt and wrinkles on her jeans before placing her hands on her hips. “There, that’s handled then.” Heading to leave the room, she commented, “Now, to just wait and see the fireworks…”

* * *

“What do you mean the signal is coming from the Tower?!”

The doors to the elevator had just slid open, and Darcy was glad that she wasn’t missing the show. “What did I miss, Boss Lady?”

Jane let out a disgruntled huff, turning from the screen where Tony was furiously typing away. “I think Eris found the device. We can’t get the exact readings till we retrieve it, but it’s definitely showing that it went through a portal twice.”

“And apparently the second time she decided to drop it somewhere _in my own god damn Tower_!” Tony shouted angrily.

“Can you figure out exactly where?” Cap asked. “We could start a grid search of all the floors if not.”

“Please say you can,” Barton interjected. “This place is too ridiculously huge to search.”

Rolling his eyes, Tony replied, “Of course I can find it, it’s in _my_ damn Tower, a Tower that _she should not have access to_.” Shoving his rolling chair back from the screen, he called out, “Jarvis, run a scan of all the floors for the device signal!”

“Certainly, sir. One moment.”

“We will need to up security after this,” Steve stated as they waited for the scans to complete. “Knowing that she has access puts us all at risk.”

Darcy let out a snort. “You really think she would pull something here after blatantly showing that she can get in whenever she wants? She’s never actually hurt anyone.”

Looking over at her, Steve let out a sigh. “That’s the thing. We don’t know, Dacre. And I for one am not going to let my guard down in the meantime.” His eyes looking at her in a way that seriously messed with her head, he added, “I won’t take the risk of someone I care about getting hurt.”

She could practically feel her face burning.

“Aha!” Stark shouted. “Sorry to interrupt your moment, Cap, but Jarvis found it.” Tapping on the screen, he stared for a second, before yelling out, “ _Oh hell no!_ ”

“What is it, Stark?” Natasha asked, moving towards the screen.

Taking off towards the elevator, he shouted after him, “She put it in _my_ bedroom!”

“Is that really so bad?” Barton called out after him.

Stopping the doors from closing, he leaned out and added in a dark tone, “She had _another_ glitter bomb.”

Looking at Steve while Barton was falling out of his chair laughing in the background, Darcy asked, “Do you still think she’s a serious threat?”

He just sighed loudly.

**Author's Note:**

> Pleaseeeee let me know what y'all think! This story is gonna start out pretty light and playful but grow a bit darker as time goes on.


End file.
